A filling apparatus has been known which is operative to place a container from above on a content and reverse the container by 180 degrees so as to protect a fragile content, such as a noodle lump, from breakage. After the content is filled in the container in such a filling apparatus, the container is transferred to a conveying apparatus from the filling apparatus.
For example, in reversing the container filled with the content, the container is held by, for example, an arm from the periphery of the container so as to prevent the container from falling. When the container arrives on the conveying apparatus, the arm releases the container. Thus, the container falls from the filling apparatus to the conveying apparatus and is received and conveyed by the conveying apparatus (for example, see PTLs 1 to 3).